


Prior Incantatio.

by Melainfabula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Short One Shot, The Golden Trio
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melainfabula/pseuds/Melainfabula
Summary: Il "Prior incantatio" si lancia su un'altra bacchetta per vedere qual è l'ultimo incantesimo che essa ha lanciato.Poiché «le parole sono, per la mia opinione non tanto umile, la nostra fonte di magia più inesauribile, capace sia di ferire che di curare», le brevissime one-shot che troverete in questa raccolta sono gli ultimi incantesimi che la mia penna incantata ha scritto.Dai Malandrini, fino alla Seconda guerra magica, si viaggia nel tempo senza una meta né uno scopo.Vi prego di leggere l'introduzione in quanto ci sono delle avvertenze.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. Expecto Patronum.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, miei cari lettori.
> 
> Vi ho chiesto di leggere questo primo capitolo poiché voglio fornirvi qualche informazione in più. 
> 
> "Prior Incantatio" è una raccolta di brevissime one-shot riguardanti Harry Potter. Non seguono una linea temporale o logica, sono storie di poche parole che possono rappresentare una stessa situazione - seppur in capitoli diversi - dove le azioni dei protagonisti variano in base all'incantesimo a cui è sottoposta la mia penna.
> 
> Troverete i Malandrini, diverse ship a cui tengo particolarmente e, proprio riguardo a quest'ultime, vi avviso che ci saranno parti in cui scriverò anche wolfstar e drarry. 
> 
> Sono conscia che ad alcuni lettori possa infastidire leggere comportamenti romantici, forse intimi, fra due persone dello stesso sesso e per tale motivo ho deciso di apporre un'avvertenza ogniqualvolta che i frammenti tratteranno di queste coppie. 
> 
> Inserirò una emoticon sul titolo delle one-shot dove i soggetti saranno persone omosessuali cosicché la sensibilità di nessuno sarà ferita e io sarò libera di scrivere anche di loro. 
> 
> Troverete:
> 
> \- 🌙 per le wolfstar,
> 
> \- 🐍 per le drarry.
> 
> Dunque, siete avvisati.
> 
> Inoltre, voglio svelarvi un segreto. Tra questi brevissimi appunti di pergamena, ci sono anche degli estratti del libro che sto scrivendo sui Malandrini, oltre che parti di una Drarry in fase di stesura, ma non vi svelerò quali.
> 
> Giunti al termine del capitolo, sperando di essere stata chiara, vi auguro buona lettura.

James volse lo sguardo verso sua moglie. La guardò consapevole che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta. 

La guardò poiché lei era il suo coraggio. 

La guardò stringere Harry al suo petto con amore, nonostante fosse terribilmente spaventata, mentre copiose lacrime le dipingevano sulle gote un quadro scomposto di paura e dolore.

Guardò suo figlio pensando a come avrebbe voluto vederlo crescere, insegnargli a giocare a Quidditch e suggerirgli molti scherzi cosicché non diventasse mai un prefetto come desiderava Lily. 

Sirius sarebbe stato un ottimo padrino, non aveva dubbi, ci avrebbe pensato Felpato a rendere il piccolo un malandrino. 

Sussurrò un "vi amo" con lo sguardo alla donna della sua vita e al bambino che protendeva le manine verso il padre in cerca di attenzioni.

Se l'unico modo per salvarli era morire, James non aveva più timore della morte.

[](https://ko-fi.com/N4N424ZDQ)


	2. Crucio.

Sirius era arrivato a casa Potter solo da tre giorni quando gli incubi divennero insostenibili per essere ancora nascosti.

Quella notte riusciva a sentire ogni singolo coltello che, con violenza, lacerava i suoi muscoli paralizzandolo sul freddo pavimento in marmo nero pulito maniacalmente da Kreacher. 

Sua madre pronunciava imperterrita la maledizione con la quale si dilettava a punirlo, gli era concesso solo il tempo di un respiro per non morire soffocato.  
"Crucio", un nuovo lampo di luce, una nuova sofferenza.

Regulus, in un angolo, tratteneva le lacrime a stento poiché era consapevole che suo fratello maggiore lo stesse proteggendo prendendosi la colpa di aver portato a casa Black una rivista babbana. Le immagini non si muovevano, il piccolo era solo curioso di capire dove fosse l'incantesimo babbano per tenerle immobili.  
Queste tipologie di desideri, però, erano inammissibili in una famiglia di purosangue.

Non sapeva quando aveva cominciato a urlare, Sirius non aveva mai dato questa soddisfazione a sua madre, eppure si stava dimenando in un bagno di sudore e dolore.

Spalancò gli occhi solo quando sentì qualcuno stringerlo forte, svegliandolo da quell'incubo che era stata la sua realtà.  
Incrociò gli occhi assonnati di James il quale non fece alcuna domanda, semplicemente si stese accanto a lui riaddormentandosi in pochi istanti.

Sirius lo sapeva, ora tutto sarebbe andato bene.

[](https://ko-fi.com/N4N424ZDQ)


	3. 🐍 Sectumsempra. 🐍

«Draco, lascia che ti aiuti.»  
  
Harry osservava il fantasma del ragazzo che aveva amato nelle notti fredde, fatte di incubi, e nelle giornate calde, dove Voldemort era un pensiero attutito dalle dolci labbra rosee di Malfoy.  
  
Gli occhi cristallini che un tempo scivolavano lentamente dentro l'anima del grifondoro, ora erano spenti dal buio dell'orrore e del ribrezzo per ciò che era stato costretto a diventare: un Mangiamorte.  
  
Erano nel bagno dove Mirtilla gorgheggiava allegramente lieta di avere compagnia dopo tanto tempo passato a piangere la solitudine che l'aveva abbracciata durante la vita e accompagnata nella morte.  
Non si era accorta di come due anime lacerate stessero per entrare in collisione nuovamente, Harry sperava per completarsi ancora una volta, Draco pensava di non meritarsi più quel lusso.  
  
Un gelido sorriso serpeggiò sul volto pallido del biondo, drighignando i denti perfetti che spesso avevano assaporato la pelle dell'altro ragazzo quando la passione era troppa e l'amore li avvolgeva in un'incontenibile gioia lontana.  
  
«Non puoi aiutarmi. Lui vuole vendetta per il fallimento di mio padre. Dovevi lasciargli quella maledetta profezia, dovevi lasciarci liberi, Harry.» urlò Draco facendo vibrare il petto come se il proprio cuore volesse attaccare colui che aveva amato, e forse stava ancora amando.  
  
Entrambi erano consci che quella notte Voldemort non avrebbe mai e poi mai dovuto venire in possesso della profezia, ma tutto era diventato ancor più difficile da sopportare, soprattutto per Malfoy.  
  
Harry azzardò un passo in avanti, ma il biondo sfoderò la bacchetta senza esitazione pronto a colpirlo per non permettergli di avvicinarsi: avrebbe ceduto al calore del moro e rischiato di fallire nella missione.  
  
«Troveremo una soluzione, Draco.»  
  
«Ucciderà me e la mia famiglia.»  
  
«Silente, ci aiut...»  
  
Non ebbe il tempo di terminare la frase che l'incantesimo più potente, capace di distruggerlo definitivamente, abbandonò le labbra del serpeverde come una veloce e letale stilettata.  
  
«I tuoi sono morti. Non capisci cosa si prova perché tu non hai famiglia.»  
  
Aveva commesso l'ennesimo peccato consapevole, però, che allontanarlo avrebbe salvato sia Harry sia i propri genitori.  
Draco se ne andò senza guardarsi indietro, abbandonando l'unico uomo a cui aveva donato i frammenti della propria anima.  


[](https://ko-fi.com/N4N424ZDQ)


	4. Diffindo.

Regulus nella sua vita aveva fatto molte scelte sbagliate.   
  
Le giustificazioni che da anni continuava a ripetersi vertevano sempre sull'ignobile educazione con cui era cresciuto: i purosangue erano i detentori del potere, nemmeno il Ministero della magia poteva controllarli, ma soprattutto i luridi nati babbani non erano degni di essere definiti "maghi".  
  
Lui non aveva colpe. Erano stati quei valori, e l'eccessivo bisogno di rendere orgogliosa sua madre, a condurlo fra le fila dei Mangiamorte.   
  
Aveva avuto altra scelta?  
  
Regulus lo sapeva: sì, aveva avuto un'ampia gamma di scelte, ma aveva intrapreso quella strada poiché gli sembrava la più adeguata a un Black. Bellatrix era l'esempio lampante di ciò che ci si aspettava dal loro albero genealogico.  
  
Aveva sempre invidiato il coraggio di Sirius o, meglio, la codardia: era scappato, fuggito dal suo destino così da poter scegliere egli stesso cosa fosse giusto o sbagliato, nessuna aspettativa incombeva sul figlio ribelle.   
I primi tempi era furioso col fratello in quanto l'aveva abbandonato. Continuava a considerarlo un vigliacco, ma in realtà avrebbe voluto possedere un minimo della sua audacia per poter conquistare la sofferta libertà.  
  
Ora, però, era giunto il momento del riscatto: aveva scoperto il modo per uccidere Lord Voldemort.  
Horcrux, era la parola al quale provava ribrezzo solo nel pronunciarla mentalmente. Regulus si chiedeva quale desiderio di eternità ardesse nel cuore del Signore Oscuro per fargli nascondere frammenti d'anima in oggetti comuni, pur di non essere ucciso.   
Oggetti comuni che poi tanto comuni non erano.  
  
Non sapeva esattamente quanti ce ne fossero, ma per ora doveva distruggere il primo, agli altri ci avrebbe pensato in seguito.  
  
Chiamò Kreacher, unico vero amico, per portarlo con sé in questa terribile avventura nella quale, lo prevedeva, avrebbero sofferto entrambi.  
  
Con un sorriso Regulus poté sentire il ruggito del leone che viveva dentro di sé: la serpe era stata calpestata dal leone il quale assomigliava molto a Sirius.  
  
Loro non erano come gli altri Black, loro erano le stelle luminose nel nero firmamento.  


[](https://ko-fi.com/N4N424ZDQ)


	5. 🐍 Oblivion. 🐍

Harry non riusciva a dormire quella sera. Continuava a guardare le tende rosse del suo baldacchino in cerca di un sonno che mai arrivava.  
Si chiedeva se dall'altra parte del Castello un ragazzo biondo fissasse le tende verdi pensando a lui.  
  
Non sapeva esattamente come fossero arrivati da un duello fattosi di "stupeficium", "sectumsempra", perfino "crucio", al baciarsi.  
  
Il moro aveva appena schivato un altro incantesimo, quando le labbra di Draco si posarono sulle sue.   
Era rimasto paralizzato, immobile a quel contatto.   
Le lacrime di Malfoy, però, lo rinsavirono: lente gocce di rugiada, pregne di sentimenti così contrastanti da ardere sulle pelli giovani e rosse a causa dello scontro.   
  
Harry poté sentire il cuore incastrarsi perfettamente, tra un battito e l'altro, a quello del biondo in una perfetta sinfonia di note scomposte dal suono prepotente, eppure delicato.  
Continuava a riflettere sul perché avesse ricambiato quel lento bacio, dove anni di odio reciproco sfumavano in una luce nuova, in un sole che li avrebbe potuti ustionare o proteggere dal gelido inverno dove la neve era presagio di guerra.  
  
Draco non aveva avuto il coraggio di aprire gli occhi per perdersi negli smeraldi del moro, non c'era riuscito nemmeno quando aveva interrotto quel salato contatto e posato la fronte sulla cicatrice di Potter.  
Il silenzio aveva inondato il bagno, si sentivano solo i loro respiri affannati e lo zampillare dell'acqua a causa del lavandino rotto da un incantesimo.  
  
Malfoy provò ad aprire bocca, a dare delle spiegazioni, delle scuse, ma la voce gli moriva in gola ogniqualvolta che tentava.   
Le parole erano incastrate tra una costola e l'altra, tra il bruciore del Marchio Nero e il freddo del suo animo.   
Era troppo tardi.   
  
Ora il biondo fissava la tenda verde chiedendosi se anche Harry stesse facendo la stessa cosa.   
Chiedendosi se anche Potter pensasse al loro bacio.   
Chiedendosi se avesse dovuto obliviarlo prima di fuggire dal corpo caldo del moro e dal suo sguardo penetrante, capace di superare la barriera di occlumazia che costantemente manteneva eretta.  
  
A Hogwarts c'erano due studenti che si pensavano nello stesso momento, ma entrambi temevano quella primavera sbocciata nei loro cuori.  


[](https://ko-fi.com/N4N424ZDQ)


	6. Serpensortia.

Nonostante non lo desse a vedere, Sirius era ansioso e preoccupato: rideva alle battute di James senza sentirle veramente, annuiva alle raccomandazioni che Lupin stava facendo loro affinché quell'anno si comportassero bene, ma lui aveva altro a cui pensare.  
  
Non vedeva suo fratello da quell'estate. Se si volesse essere più precisi non aveva più avuto contatti con Regulus da quel caldo due luglio, giorno in cui era scappato dai Potter.  
  
L'anno scolastico, però, era iniziato e a Hogwarts i Black si sarebbero incontrati nuovamente. Questo, tuttavia, era il cruccio che affannava il cuore di Sirius da settimane: tra le mura del Castello avrebbero ripreso a comportarsi come due fratelli normali oppure il loro legame era stato lacerato in maniera così tanto violenta da non potervi più porre rimedio?  
Lo avrebbe scoperto a breve.  
  
Stavano entrando nella Sala Grande, maestosa come sempre, e lo sguardo di Sirius corse velocemente verso il tavolo Serpeverde dove intravide la figura del fratello.  
La intravide soltanto poiché Regulus, non appena si era reso conto della sua presenza, gli aveva dato le spalle rispondendo eloquentemente alle paure di Sirius.  
  
Come gli era stato insegnato, il più grande dei Black non fece trapelare alcuna emozione, rimase impassibile anche se respirare gli costava una gran fatica oltre che un gran dolore.  
Remus, il quale conosceva la situazione e non si era lasciato sfuggire la tristezza mal celata negli occhi dell'amico, si limitò a dargli una pacca sulla spalla di incoraggiamento.  
  
Sirius apprezzò quel gesto, ma Lunastorta era stato sempre una persona positiva quando si trattava delle vite degli altri.   
Lui, invece, era consapevole che Regulus non l'avrebbe mai perdonato: lo aveva lasciato da solo nella fossa dei leoni.   
Aveva provato a convincerlo a scappare insieme dai Potter, eppure il minore non cedeva mai alla tentazione: la famiglia, il sangue, prima di tutto.   
  
Era un Grifondoro, eppure era fuggito.   
Era un Grifondoro, eppure non aveva avuto il coraggio di rimanere in quella maledetta casa per essere vicino a Regulus.   
Era un Grifondoro, ma ora la serpe lo aveva morso nel profondo avvelenandolo con la sua più grande paura: perdere suo fratello per sempre.   


[](https://ko-fi.com/N4N424ZDQ)


	7. 🌙 Revelio. 🌙

Remus era seduto su un angolo della Stamberga Strillante.

Attendeva la luna piena con trepidazione questa volta. Attendeva di trasformarsi nell'essere immondo, bestiale, qual era per poter far cessare il dolore che gli squarciava l'anima.

Da quando Sirius aveva oltrepassato il Velo, il suo cuore aveva cessato di battere.   
Qualcuno, un dissennatore molto probabilmente, glielo aveva stretto tra le gelide e scheletriche dita delle morte fino a farlo collassare, a farlo implodere in una pozza di sangue, di dolore, di un buio vorticoso che risucchiava ogni singolo ricordo felice rendendolo un incubo peggiore della luna.

Tutto era iniziato in quella Stamberga. Sirius l'aveva seguito in una notte buia prima che potesse nascondersi da occhi esterni e rivelare la sua vera natura.   
Si chiedeva ancora come avesse eluso il Platano Picchiatore, ma al moro tutto riusciva con un colpo di bacchetta.

Aveva atteso che la trasformazione facesse il suo decorso, che Lupin ululasse, si graffiasse e sfogasse l'aggressività animale per la quale era stato condannato a vita.  
Solo quando l'alba accarezzò il volto tumefatto di Remus, oramai ritornato umano, Sirius fece la sua comparsa.  
Rimasero in silenzio, un ingombrante e assordante silenzio.

Lupin sentiva le tempie pulsare così forte che era sicuro sarebbero esplose da un momento all'altro se il suo amico non avesse proferito parola.

«Sei un lupo mannaro. Non me l'avevi detto.»

«Non credevo fosse importante.»

Scherzò accennando un sorriso, ma la serietà del Black lo terrorizzava: lui, sempre pronto a ridere, ora lo fissava con estrema solennità.

«Infatti non lo è, ma vorrei sapere tutto quel che riguarda il mio migliore amico, anzi, forse dovrei dire del ragazzo per cui provo dei sentimenti.»

Il silenzio scese di nuovo.   
Li avvolse in un tepore sconosciuto, dove Remus aveva la bocca spalancata e le gote rosse, mentre Sirius si inginocchiava davanti a lui così da essere alla stessa altezza.  
Occhi negli occhi.

Tutte le carte erano stato scoperte, nessun bluff, nessuna finzione.

«Tu provi qualcosa per me? Un lupo mannaro?»

«Dovrebbe interessarmi il tuo piccolo problema mensile? Posso sopravvivere qualche giorno senza la tua presenza, ma non chiedermi di doverti guardare ancora da lontano, di sottecchi, quando in realtà vorrei solo baciarti e scacciare ogni singolo sguardo che si posa su di te.»

«Guardano le mie cicatrici.»

«No, guardano te, la tua bellezza, la tua intelligenza, la tua bontà d'animo. Non te ne rendi conto, ma io sì e ciò mi irrita.»

Quella conversazione era surreale, Remus aveva desiderato più volte, in cuor suo, che Sirius si accorgesse di lui.

«Stai dicendo sul serio? Non ti stai burlando di me?»

«Non scherzo su queste cose. Stai tormentando i miei sogni, i miei pensieri, soprattutto quando non ci sei e mi chiedo chi ti abbia sottratto da me. Sei un po' una scocciatura, devo ammetterlo.»

Entrambi sorrisero all'ultima frase, tuttavia non avevano mai smesso di guardarsi negli occhi.   
I raggi del sole si soffermavano sui lineamenti eleganti e reali del moro, il suo sguardo era determinato, seppur un alone di titubanza gli scuriva le iridi color nocciola.

Sirius si era esposto, ma Remus non aveva detto nulla. E se avesse frainteso i sentimenti del migliore amico? E se avesse rovinato il loro rapporto? E se.   
No, nessun altro "se" fece capolino nella mente del Black poiché le morbide labbra di Lupin, seppur screpolate a causa della trasformazione, si posarono sulle sue.

Fu un primo bacio timido, pieno di incredulità.   
Si chiedevano come fosse successo, quando si erano resi realmente conto dei loro sentimenti e per quanto tempo li avessero tenuti nascosti.

Lentamente il sole sorgeva, Remus sperava che non fosse l'ennesimo sogno in cui il moro gli sfumava fra le mani non appena fosse giunta l'ora di alzarsi.   
Strinse con un po' più di forza la divisa di Sirius - non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver poggiato la mano sul suo petto - temendo di perderlo, ma quando l'altro ragazzo posò il palmo sul volto decorato da cicatrici, Lupin ebbe la certezza che quella fosse la realtà.

Ora anche il cielo piangeva la morte dell'uomo che aveva amato fin da adolescente.   
Nemmeno il tradimento nei confronti di James e Lily gli aveva fatto cambiare idea e, per questo, si era odiato ancor più del solito.   
I dodici anni di lontananza non avevano assopito il sentimento che provava per lui, anzi, perse diversi battiti quando sulla Mappa comparve la scritta "Sirius Black" e al contempo "Peter Minus".

La verità venne alla luce nella stessa Stamberga in cui si erano amati e, proprio nello stesso posto, Lupin stava scrivendo, su una pergamena pregna delle sue lacrime, il definivo addio a colui che deteneva, e sempre avrebbe detenuto, il suo cuore.

«Caro Felpato,  
avrei così tante cose da dirti, ma il gufo non saprà trovarti. Non ho nemmeno una tomba su cui piangere. So che finalmente sei in pace, sei con James e te ne sei andato facendo il tuo dovere da padrino: proteggere Harry.  
Vorrei averti qui.  
Per sempre tuo, Remus.»

La penna gli si spezzò fra le dita, la trasformazione stava cominciando, Lupin per la prima volta era grato alla sua licantropia che avrebbe offuscato i dolori almeno per una notte.

Si sarebbe graffiato, l'indomani nuove ferite sarebbero comparse sul corpo, ma si sarebbero rimarginate tutte, tranne quella della sua anima.

[](https://ko-fi.com/N4N424ZDQ)


	8. Confrigo.

Sirius non andava a Godric's Hollow da dodici anni, ormai.

Dodici anni passati ad Azkaban a scontare una pena che non gli apparteneva, ma che sentiva di meritarsela tutta: aveva spinto il suo migliore amico nelle mani di Voldemort.

Come non aveva potuto capire che la spia fosse Peter?

Lo aveva visto, in diversi momenti, sfregarsi la mano sul braccio sinistro e assumere un'espressione terrorizzata, però non gli aveva dato peso.

Si era reso conto, in più occasioni, che durante i duelli contro i Mangiamorte lui non li colpiva mai. Aveva sempre giustificato quest'azione con la paura che Minus potesse provare durante le battaglie, paure che tutti provavano e che a volte facevano sbagliare.

Aveva notato come avesse iniziato ad agitarsi quando all'interno dell'Ordine si era cominciato a vociferare il doppio gioco di qualcuno, ma in quel momento tutti erano preoccupati e intimoriti dalla possibilità di essere traditi.

Sirius si era accorto di tutto, eppure la sua fiducia cieca nell'amicizia lo aveva portato a ignorare tutti quegli indizi che uno sprovveduto come Minus si lasciava scappare facilmente.

Ora, fuggitivo e sotto forma di cane, Felpato si aggirava nel cimitero di Godric's Hollow.   
Sapeva che era ricercato ancor più di prima, visto che Harry e Hermione lo avevano salvato dal bacio del dissennatore, tuttavia non poteva più aspettare.

James Potter e Lily Evans.  
Eccole, le due freddi lapide si ergevano davanti ai suoi neri occhi canini che, però, piangevano lacrime salate contenenti il più comune dei sentimenti umani: il dolore, la disperazione.

Sirius pensò di tornare ad Azkaban. Voleva che gli risucchiassero l'anima poiché avrebbe fatto meno male, poiché quella sofferenza lancinante che stava provando era insostenibile e, in quel modo, sarebbe sparita.  
Un corpo senz'anima.   
Questo sentiva di meritarsi realmente.

Se avesse potuto parlare, il cane avrebbe detto a James quanto Harry gli somigliasse, ma che gli occhi erano identici a quelli della madre. Sirius se lo immaginava già il suo migliore amico che lo metteva a tacere su quel particolare, seppur in cuor suo era consapevole di quanto Ramoso ne sarebbe stato felice in quanto amava terribilmente gli occhi della moglie.

Gli avrebbe voluto dire che Harry faceva parte della squadra di Quidditch e che era un cercatore, proprio come lo era stato lui, anzi, era decisamente più bravo del padre e ciò avrebbe scatenato una partita improvvisata nel giardino dietro casa cosicché James potesse dimostrare ancora il suo valore.

Sirius desiderava dire molte cose al migliore amico, ma non poteva sia perché Potter era morto sia perché Black non era potuto essere il padrino che Harry meritava.

Strofinò il muso con dolcezza contro il marmo freddo chiedendo perdono a Ramoso di tutti i peccati commessi.   
Gli stava chiedendo perdono, certo di non meritarselo, per quello che era successo a lui e alla sua famiglia. Si stava scusando per non essere stato lì nel momento del bisogno, non era stato lì a proteggere suo fratello.

Sirius sarebbe voluto morire prima di James, non glielo aveva mai detto, ma lo pensava fin da adolescente: senza Potter lui era irrimediabilmente incompleto.

E così si sentiva.

Nessun tassello era al posto giusto: respirava solo perché sapeva di starsi avvicinando all'ultimo respiro, mangiava solo perché doveva mantenersi in vita per scontare la condanna che doveva scontare, beveva sperando che nel bicchiere ci fosse il più potente dei veleni.

Se aveva acquisito un po' della voglia di vivere, era solo per merito di Harry il quale conosceva la verità e con lui anche Remus.

Il cane si accasciò davanti alle tombe dei suoi migliori amici, guaendo, promise loro che avrebbe adempiuto al ruolo di padrino proteggendo Harry fino alla fine.  
Sarebbe morto pur di salvarlo.

Un caldo soffio di vento estivo accarezzò il pelo dell'animale e Sirius ne era certo: quelli erano Lily e James che lo avevano perdonato.

[](https://ko-fi.com/N4N424ZDQ)


	9. Incanto Fidelius.

Severus Piton stava camminando nelle buie vie di non sapeva dove.

Si era smaterializzato non appena aveva sentito le prime voci accorrere alla casa dei Potter, l'unico suo pensiero era Lily e il giardino in cui si erano incontrati per la prima volta.

Il giovane aveva stretto fra le braccia il giglio priva di vita, aveva pianto lacrime di rugiada che si erano posate sui petali appassiti, candidi e gelidi.   
Lo stesso freddo pungente lo sentiva nelle ossa, nel cuore e no, non era colpa della neve che leggiadra ricopriva tutto con un manto di serenità apparente.

Se lei era morta, era anche a causa sua. Lui aveva rivelato a Voldemort la profezia, lui desiderava essere considerato da qualcuno almeno una volta nella propria vita, ma Piton non aveva fatto i conti col vero male a cui si era affidato.

Era così orgoglioso di ricevere quel briciolo di stima che il Signore Oscuro offriva solo a lui, nessun altro era stato capace di fornirgli le informazioni necessarie per diventare invincibile.

Il problema subentrò nel momento in cui diventarono i Potter il bersaglio. Piton non poteva far cambiare idea a Voldemort se ci teneva alla propria vita, ma c'era un solo modo per proteggere Lily: rivolgersi a Silente.  
Era conscio di stare rischiando tutto, tuttavia per Evans avrebbe fatto questo e altro.

Si vociferava che nell'Ordine della Fenice ci fosse un Mangiamorte, se solo avesse saputo chi fossero gli altri componenti della cerchia avrebbe potuto svelare il tutto al Preside di Hogwarts e salvare chi più amava. Voldemort, scaltro e poco incline alla fiducia, era stato sempre molto ben attento a non far conoscere i seguaci fra loro cosicché nessun tradimento sarebbe stato messo in atto nei suoi confronti - sempre se qualcuno avesse avuto il coraggio di opporsi a lui.

Anche se non conosceva il nome della spia, Piton era andato a chiedere aiuto ad Albus Silente. Quest'ultimo era uno dei più grandi maghi esistiti, anche il Signore Oscuro evitava di scontrarsi con la sua mente sopraffina.

Credeva che fare il doppio gioco, diventare egli stesso una spia, sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare: a Severus era stata concessa una nuova possibilità, poteva redimersi e il giovane non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi sfuggire questa occasione, in particolar modo se la posta in gioco era Lily.

Aveva anche un conto in sospeso con Potter. James gli aveva salvato la vita in un'occasione e non sopportava più il peso di quel debito il quale gravava sulle sue spalle, non sopportava più il dovere qualcosa a un arrogante e strafottente.   
Salvando l'intera famiglia, tutti gli obblighi sarebbero stati saldati.

Il giovane, dopo aver parlato col Preside, si sentiva rincuorato poiché avrebbe trovato il modo di proteggerli, soprattutto sapendo che l'Incanto Fidelio li nascondeva da ogni attacco.  
Molto probabilmente, pensò il moro, il Custode Segreto era Sirius Black e quest'ultimo avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che svelare dove si trovassero i Potter.

Erano al sicuro, lui non più.   
Era diventato un infiltrato tra i Mangiamorte, era l'unico modo affinché Silente si potesse fidare di lui - e non lo biasimava.

I giorni passavano, Voldemort continuava imperterrito nella ricerca del Prescelto, ma senza successo. Piton non dava a vedere la gioia che provava per quei fallimenti, tuttavia la felicità è sempre stato un sentimento effimero, fugace, e lui se ne era reso conto ulteriormente quella notte.

Quando la notizia della sconfitta del Signore Oscuro si sparse per il Paese, Severus non scappò come fecero gli altri Mangiamorte, anzi, si smaterializzò a Godric's Hollow poiché le voci menzionavano quella cittadina come campo di battaglia. Sperava che le informazione fossero false, ma nessuno avrebbe osato mettere in giro bugie sul conto di Voldemort, in particolar modo sul presunto duello perso.

Aveva corso fra le vie imbiancate alla ricerca della casa dei Potter e, quando si trovò davanti a un'abitazione distrutta, capì che era finita.

Forse Lily si era salvata, forse erano riusciti a scappare.

Fu quel pensiero, flebile e folle, a farlo addentrare all'interno della villa, almeno quel che ne era rimasto.  
Vide il cadavere di James, a terra, con l'espressione fiera di chi si era battuto per chi amava e, notò l'uomo, nessuna bacchetta era stretta fra le sue mani: si era avventato contro Voldemort disarmato conscio della morte imminente.  
Piton aveva sempre odiato Potter, ma in quel momento non riuscì a non versare qualche lacrima per lui, ringraziandolo per essersi sacrificato così da fornire alla moglie maggior tempo per scappare.

La fiammella di speranza che scoppiettava all'interno del suo cuore, però, si spense dopo aver terminato la seconda rampa di scale.

Il respiro gli mancò.   
Qualcuno doveva avergli appena inferto la maledizione crucio poiché non era umano provare tutto quel dolore, sentire lame taglienti sprofondare nella carne, nelle ossa, negli organi, nell'anima.  
Lily giaceva a terra, l'espressione di terrore di chi prevede la morte del proprio figlio, di chi sa che nulla potrà salvarlo dall'oscurità. Si inginocchiò davanti la donna amata da quando ne aveva memoria.

La strinse fra le braccia: gelido corpo in contrasto con l'indole frizzante che aveva, candida pelle messa in risalto dai rossi capelli e quegli occhi, che gli avevano dato la forza di andare avanti nonostante l'amicizia interrotta, erano vitrei, spenti, vi era solo il bagliore di alcune lacrime che le imperlavano il volto.

Piton lasciò spazio al dolore, gli diede il benvenuto piangendo ogni singolo frammento in cui si era frantumato. Pianse per i sensi di colpa, pianse per aver perso l'unica persona a cui avesse mai tenuto, pianse per non essere riuscito a salvarla, pianse poiché pensò con quanto dolore se ne fosse andata sapendo che il bambino sarebbe morto, pianse per le scelte sbagliate fatte le quali lo avevano condotto in quella cameretta a stringere la donna che amava e sempre avrebbe amato.

Un nuovo pianto, però, destò Piton dal male in cui si stava crogiolando. Alzò lo sguardo incontrando quello di un bambino spaventato il quale aveva sulla fronte una cicatrice a forma di saetta.  
Severus sapeva di avere davanti il Prescelto, colui che sarebbe stato in grado di sconfiggere Voldemort. Quest'ultimo non era morto, ne era certo, sarebbe tornato e l'unica salvezza per i maghi e per i babbani era quel bambino il quale aveva gli occhi di sua madre.

Iniziò a sentire un vociare sempre più forte, le persone stavano accorrendo alla ricerca di sopravvissuti da aiutare e lui non poteva farsi trovare lì.  
Lasciò un ultimo dolce bacio sulla fronte del giglio sussurrandole un addio così doloroso da doversi portare la mano sul petto con l'intento di strapparsi il cuore e non provare più nulla.  
La distese nuovamente a terra, dette l'ultima occhiata al bambino ed infine si smaterializzò.

Nell'oscurità in cui ora si trovava, Piton si era seduto sotto l'albero in cui da piccoli, lui e Lily, fantasticavano su quanto sarebbe stato bello andare a Hogwarts. Ne avevano parlato così tanto ed entrambi speravano di finire nella stessa casa, ma il destino gli fu avverso anche in questo caso.

Nonostante fosse diventata grifondoro, non aveva mai smesso di essere amica del moro, anzi, lo difendeva sempre dalle angherie degli altri ragazzi.

Tutto era precipitato quando la chiamò "sanguemarcio". Si era pentito nello stesso istante in cui l'aveva detto, ma nulla sarebbero valse le scuse.   
Evans non aveva smesso di parlargli per l'offesa ricevuta, quella era stata semplicemente la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso.  
Lei, col suo sguardo sempre attento, si era accorta di come Piton si stesse avvicinando a sentieri tortuosi e pieni di crudeltà, come l'influenza di alcuni serpeverde lo stessero conducendo in una meta da cui non si poteva tornare indietro se non tramite la morte.  
Aveva provato a fargli cambiare idea, a fargli vedere la realtà dei fatti, a fargli comprendere che era tutta una questione di scelte: né la casa di appartenenza, né il suo passato   
dovevano interferire sul futuro.

Lily era sempre stata molto saggia, si era chiesto in più occasioni perché il Capello Parlante non l'avesse messa in corvonero, ma dopo quella notte ne aveva compreso tutte le motivazioni: il coraggio la contraddistingueva più di qualsiasi altra qualità.

Non sapeva da quanto tempo stesse piangendo, non sapeva quale pozione potesse ingerire per far cessare quel dolore lancinante che, ne era certo, non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato, anzi, gli avrebbe ricordato in ogni singolo istante della sua vita tutti i peccati commessi.

Meritava quella sofferenza, meritava di morire lentamente, consumato dallo strazio come le candele si lasciano divorare dal fuoco poco a poco.

Doveva parlare con Silente, doveva chiedergli perché non l'aveva salvata, doveva scaricare la colpa su qualcun altro, seppur era consapevole che il principio di tutta quella serie di avvenimenti era lui e la maledetta profezia confessata al Signore Oscuro.  
Aveva tempo, al contrario di Lily, aveva tutto il tempo di questo mondo.

Sarebbe andato a Hogwarts l'indomani, ora necessitava solamente di affogare nel suo stesso dolore e rimanervi fino a quando non sarebbe sopraggiunta la propria ora.   
L'idea di suicidarsi tamburellava prepotentemente nella sua testa, ma la sete di vendetta surclassava ogni sentimento: se doveva uccidere il Signore Oscuro, l'unico modo era quello di vivere e aiutare l'Ordine della Fenice, aiutare Silente e soprattutto Harry.

Ne avrebbe parlato con Albus, solo con lui, nessun'altra persona doveva conoscere questo suo lato.

Severus Piton avrebbe vissuto una non vita: la morte lo aveva colto non appena il giglio sbocciato era appassito fra le sue braccia.  
  


[](https://ko-fi.com/N4N424ZDQ)


	10. Nox.

Quella fredda mattina Sirius era a casa dei Potter, non che fosse una sorpresa, oramai Lily lo considerava il terzo coinquilino, o il quarto o il quinto se si teneva in considerazione la quasi costante presenza anche di Remus e Peter.  
  
Stava parlando con James dell'ultima partita di Quidditch in cui l'Irlanda aveva vinto per l'ennesima volta: sembravano imbattibili, inarrestabili, tant'è che era stata aperta un'inchiesta per scoprire se utilizzassero pozioni o incantesimi per incrementare le loro prestazioni sportive.  
  
Sia Black sia Potter, erano concordi sul fatto che quella squadra fosse semplicemente forte, non c'erano bisogno di trucchi nel momento in cui si possedevano giocatori forti e affiatati come loro.  
  
Erano talmente tanto concentrati sulla conversazione, che non si resero conto dell'arrivo di Lupin ed Evans.   
  
Questi ultimi avevano l'espressione di chi portava notizie nefaste, lo sguardo spento di chi non sapeva come comunicarle e le labbra screpolate di chi si era torturato in continuazione quello inferiore dall'agitazione.  
Lily aveva anche gli occhi lucidi e James lo notò subito quando Remus si schiarì la voce per annunciare la loro presenza.  
  
Stavano vivendo nel bel mezzo di una guerra, una battaglia in cui sembrava che il male avesse tutte le carte in regola per assopire i ribelli, i disertori.  
Felpato e Ramoso attendevano in silenzio lo schiaffo morale che sarebbe giunto a momenti, l'ennesimo amico portato via troppo presto a causa di persone folli le quali combattevano per un uomo, un serpente oramai, che ambiva alla purezza del sangue.   
  
Si erano chiesti in più occasioni come questa causa potesse aver avuto un tale seguito, ma Sirius non si era sorpreso: ancor prima dell'arrivo di Voldemort, la sua famiglia si adoperava affinché nessuno venisse "contaminato".   
Non si sarebbe meravigliato se qualcuno dei suoi antenati fosse stato un valido sostenitore di Grindelwald.  
  
Nessuno aveva ancora proferito parola: la ragazza aveva lo sguardo basso, nonostante di sottecchi lo volgesse verso Remus, quest'ultimo si passò una mano sul volto stanco prima di accomodarsi accanto al giovane Black.  
  
«Sirius, è successa una cosa.»  
  
L'interpellato si mise subito sull'attenti: se Lunastorta lo aveva chiamato col vero nome, allora era successo qualcosa di grave che lo riguardava, seppur non riusciva ad immaginare cosa visto che le persone a cui più teneva erano in quella stanza.  
  
«Parla. Che aspetti?»  
  
Lupin si prese ancora qualche istante prima di sganciare la bomba poiché era consapevole che non sarebbe stato semplice da accettare.  
  
«Regulus, è morto. Abbiamo scoperto che Voldemort stesso lo ha ucciso. Deve aver trasgredito alcune regole, altrimenti non si spiega l'uccisione di un Mangiamorte da parte del capo.»  
  
Ora la stanza era inondata dal vuoto, almeno per Felpato.   
Un vuoto nel cui era stato in grado di percepire il suono che fa un cuore quando si spezza. Come quando cammini in un sentiero di montagna e un albero decide di cadere: non si percepisce alcun rumore, fin quando non tocca terra.   
  
Così era successo a Sirius.   
Non aveva mai sentito il suo cuore cedere, eppure in quel momento doveva essere crollato sul pavimento della sala per essere stato in grado di percepire quello stridio.  
  
Remus e James sapevano quanto il giovane tenesse al fratello, quanto avesse sofferto per lui sia quando era ancora a casa Black, poiché lo proteggeva dalla famiglia, sia quando Regulus aveva interrotto il loro rapporto una volta dopo che era scappato dai Potter.  
  
Ricordavano le notti insonne del loro amico, le lacrime celate agli occhi di chiunque anche dei Malandrini, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto quando lo vedeva passare nei corridoi e non riceveva nemmeno un saluto.  
Sirius era tante cose, ma non senza cuore.  
  
Un giorno venne a sapere che si era arruolato nelle fila di Voldemort e lui se ne era dato la colpa: se solo fosse rimasto a casa forse sarebbe riuscito a portarlo sulla retta via, se solo si fosse preso maggiormente cura del fratello ora sarebbe potuto essere nell'Ordine della Fenice e, magari, non sotto metri terra.  
  
«Felpato, mi dispiace.» sussurrò Lily posando una mano sulla sua spalla, mentre si lasciava andare a un pianto silenzioso pensando a come si potesse sentire Sirius: lei sarebbe stata distrutta se Petunia fosse stata uccisa.  
  
James non parlò, non disse niente, semplicemente lo abbracciò. Non era un abbraccio di consolazione, di circostanza, era un abbraccio di chi cercava di ricomporre i pezzi, di limitare i danni irreparabili che, altrimenti, sarebbero stati troppo ingenti.  
Anche Remus si unì a quel groviglio di braccia e corpi, ogni parola sarebbe stata di troppo.  
  
Il giovane Black reagì solo dopo qualche istante: lacrime amare, bollenti, sgorgavano dalle grigie iridi del giovane nelle quali vi si stavano svolgendo temporali di emozioni, soprattutto di sofferenza.  
  
«Dove... Dove l'hanno sepolto?» chiese titubante non certo di volerlo sapere poiché rimanere nell'ignoranza, forse, sarebbe stato meno doloroso.  
  
«Alla Cappella dei Black. Credo tu sappia dove si trovi.» rispose Lily in quanto nessun altro sembrava voler interrompere quel silenzio.  
  
Sirius sapeva esattamente dove andare. Si beò ancora un po' del calore dei suoi migliori amici, dell'affetto che stava ricevendo dalla famiglia costruita a Hogwarts, attese solo di essere in possesso della giusta lucidità prima di congedarsi da casa Potter.  
  
Aveva voglia di fare due passi, di lasciare al vento freddo la possibilità di risvegliarlo da quell'incubo, ma la tomba era troppo lontana per potersi permettere tale lusso.  
  
La smaterializzazione, in meno di un secondo, lo fece trovare di fronte alla dura e cruda realtà.  
"Regulus Arcturus Black" recitava l'anonima lapide in rigoroso marmo nero.   
  
«Non ti ho portato nemmeno dei fiori.» mormorò fra sé rimproverandosi quell'ulteriore mancanza nei confronti del fratello.   
  
«Sei stato uno stupido, non dovevi diventare un Mangiamorte. So che la nostra famiglia si aspettava questo da noi, ma tu avevi una scelta come ce l'ho avuta io! Perché non mi hai ascoltato quando ti ho detto di scappare con me? Perché non sei venuto a chiedermi aiuto quando le cose stavano andando per il verso sbagliato con Voldemort? Sono così arrabbiato con te, ma soprattutto con me stesso. Ti ho abbandonato. Se ti fossi stato più vicino forse ora non saresti morto. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto. Sei così stupido, Reg.»  
  
Sirius era caduto sulle ginocchia, aveva fatto tramutare ogni spillo piantato nel cuore in lacrime taglienti, mentre continuava a colpire la lapide con una tale forza che le nocche sanguinavano, ma a lui non interessava: cercava un dolore più forte che potesse surclassare quello della morte del fratello.

[](https://ko-fi.com/N4N424ZDQ)


End file.
